


No Reply

by kiddywonkus



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddywonkus/pseuds/kiddywonkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you can only ask your BDFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reply

There were a lot of things Kieren wished he could have asked Amy before she died. A whole lifetime of questions. He would ask until the sun blew up if he knew that it would keep her alive.

But Amy was dead now, and her answer would now always be the same as the cool stillness of the cemetery.

Still, he asks anyway. He sits on the moist green earth next to her tombstone, her two deaths etched into stone reminding Kieren that even second lives have an end.

"Hey Amy," he starts. "I still miss you. It's hard. Without you. You were my..." Kieren pauses and laughs, "BDFF, and without you... god, Amy, there is no one to talk to."

He stops, and waits for her to answer. 

"It's a weird question, but did... did anything go on between you and Philip?" Kieren waited for a reply. "I mean, you never said anything, but... Philip's mum said something..."

Kieren laughs, and shakes his head. Even though he knew Amy couldn't hear him, he still had trouble getting the question out. "His mum said she saw you coming out of Philip's bedroom one morning. God, I would have loved to talk to you about that. Well, not about the Philip part. Don't need to know what he looks like naked. The other part. Because..."

Kieren hangs his head and draws his knees close to him. The hood of his jacket falls across his hair, obscuring his face. "Well, Simon and me, we're at that stage where if we were... alive..."

_God, why was this so hard?_

"We'd be... intimate, I guess. God, I sound naft, don't I? The thing, I want to know is... if... I guess blood flowed for you. I mean, I know that it doesn't quite work that way for girls, but how did you manage?"

The word lubricant runs through his mind, and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

Kieren brings his hand to the back of his head and rubs it. "Never mind.... It's just the next step, and I don't know where to go from here."

He stares at her name, his mind memorizing the edges of the block letters. He doesn't know what to say, or how to say it. He knows that he's with Simon, but he doesn't what that means, and he hopes that Amy can figure out his question. He waits. The church bells ring at five o'clock, and Kieren stands up. The ground is still soft when he leaves, and his boots are caked in mud.

Amy never answers.

 


End file.
